


and after

by ayebydan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: after the cell Sami leads Kevin to safety and then again. and he thinks, in part, but again.





	and after

Sami releases Kevin immediately after they cross past the curtain. Wary aids take Kevin's arms and lead him to a room with Sami cautiously following, well aware that Shane will be soon be behind them. His fingers still burn with adrenaline and uncertainty. He never truly thought it out but something about it still feels _right_ anyway. As Kevin makes sounds of alarm a wary smile falls across Sami's lips in the medical room. So familiar. So _them_ When he is sure no one will attack he dips to the locker room and grabs their gear. Men who used to greet him happily give him a wide berth. He accepts it knowingly. Something about it is very liberating. Empowering. When Kevin is released from the medic Sami is ready, car key dangling from his fingers as he wraps Kevin's elbow with his wrist. Things are still new yet old and embraced all the same.


End file.
